forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Testament VII: Arcs and Quests
Forgotten Testament VII has Arcs that reward the player for completing them. Most of the Arcs are completed as the player goes through the story while others require that the player complete certain sidequests or go to certain places. Arcs may overlap during the game. Quests are divided into two types; Direct Quests, and Indirect Quests. Direct Quests immediately start the Quest and the player has to finish it before they are allowed to return to whatever they were doing. Indirect Quests have no time limit and does not limit the movement of the player allowing them to finish it whenever they want to. Direct Quests can naturally be done only one at a time but up to 10 Indirect Quests may be accepted at a time. Story Arcs The Story Arcs are Major Arcs that cannot be avoided. They start of their own accord and many of them end with no required effort from the player aside from that required to continue the story. They also give the least rewards, often being money, but some reward the player with Synthesis Items. *1. Opening Arc - The Tutorial Arc. It is the first Arc upon starting the game and ends when Randall and Ria first arrive at the Magic Kingdom. Rewards you with money. *2. Character Collection Arc - The Arc begins upon meeting Gargan and Roy. It ends when Jane and Anna have joined your party. The rewards are Synthesis Items. * 3. Empire Arc - This arc is focused on the Emperor of Far'Than'Es as he tries to bring under his control the continent of Angra. It begins when news of the attack against the towns under the Empire's domain reaches Richard. It ends when the Emperor is slain. The rewards are money. ** 3a: Amazon Guard Arc - This Arc revolves around the relationship between Elvira and Frances. It begins when Elvira is caught by your party and ends when Frances is fought and defeated by Elvira. The rewards are a weapon for Elvira and money. * 4. Syndicate Arc - An Arc that tells the story of the Magic Black Market and the Syndicate that run it. The Arc starts when the group is commissioned to find the Magic Black Market dealers and leaders. It ends when the leaders are caught. The rewards are consumable items and synthesis items. ** 4a: Beaudreau-Wechsler Arc - The Arc revolves around the relationship of Richard and Elizabeth as well as the nature of their families. The Arc starts when their parents are uncovered as the leaders of the Black Market. It ends when they are caught. The rewards are gold and some synthesis items. *5. Dragon Knight Arc - Starts when the group visit the Dragon Caves. The Arc shows the Dragon Knights and their dragons and it tells of their war against the Dragon King of the Wild Dragons. It ends when the Dragon King is defeated. The reward includes an unlocking of Randall's skills and magic as well as the introduction of Bolt, Randall's dragon familiar. *‎6. Forgotten Testament Arc - This Arcbegins when the group start searching for clues about the "end of the world." Finishing the Arc is optional. It ends when all the Testaments are collected. The reward is the unlocking of the Sage Quests. **4b: End of the Syndicate Arc *7: Noble Arc - Starts when the families of the Noble Flames are encountered. Ends when the group liberate the fiefdom of Yxi'Arhod. This Arc introduces the families of the Noble Flames and their stories. Gargan's relationship with them and the party is tested. The rewards for this Arc are a set of weapons for Gargan and Roy. **7a: Glas Domhan Arc - Starts when Gargan meets the Tabhair Family. Finishing this part is optional. Ends when all clues about Gargan's family is uncovered. *8: Cro'Asthes Arc - Starts when all clues towards the "end of the world" are gathered. The party starts searching for ways to prevent the apocalypse. Ends when Gaia is fought. **5a: End of the Dragon Knight Arc **7b: End of the Noble Arc **8a: End of Cro'Asthes Arc *‎9: Hunt for Hades Arc - The Arc starts when Gaia is defeated. Hades becomes free from Gaia and the party has to chase him down lest he destroy the world. Ends when the Evil Moon Appears. *10: Puppeteer Bard Arc - Starts when you meet the traveling troupe. Ends when the Puppeteer Bard is defeated. Jane's lifelong dream is almsot realized as she is invited to be a part of a traveling troupe of performers. The influence of Hades on a member of the Troupe causes havoc. **10a: End of the Puppeteer Bard Arc **3b: End of the Amazon Guard Arc. *11: Apocalypse Arc - Starts when Hades' power grows. Hades draws power after causing widespread turmoil which the heroes try to stop by splitting up. Ends when Hades is defeated. **3c:End of the Empire Arc. *12: Evil Moon Arc - Starts when the Evil moon Appears. Ends when it is destroyed. *13: Hades Copies Arc - Starts when copies appear all over the world. Hades creates copies of himself which are tied to the Evil Moon. He protects his physical manifestation by these copies. Ends when they are all defeated. **13a: End of Hades Copies Arc. *14: Final Battle Arc - Starts when all the Copies are defeated and the Moon team are sent to the Evil Moon. Ends when Hades is Defeated. Richard launches an attack on the Evil Moon to weaken Hades and make him vulnerable to defeat. Meanwhile, Randall leads some of the others to attack Hades the Essence to keep him preoccupied. **12a: End of Evil Moon Arc **14a: End of Final Battle Arc **11a: End of Apocalypse Arc Minor Arcs *Character Magic Arc - Obtaining Magic is mandatory in the game but finishing the Magic Lessons for the characters aren't. However, completion of the Magic lessons give that character their stronggest Magic Spell. *Sage Quests Arc - a completely optional Arc, the party goes on the Sage Quests to obtain seven artifacts that the Sages left behind. The Seven Artifacts are given as a reward after completing all the quests. They are Synthesis requirements for the strongest weapons in the game. *Mercenary Arc - a group of mercanary quests for John and Thaddeus. Each quest rewards the player but completing the Arc adds a cutscene about John. Also rewards the player with Artifact Weapons. *Desert Arc - an Arc about the desert where Roy awoke. An exploration arc, its completion rewards the player with an extra cutscene and Artifacts. Category:Forgotten Testament VII